Technical Field
The present invention relates to a peripheral image display device and a method of displaying a peripheral image for a construction machine, more specifically, a peripheral image display device and a method of displaying a peripheral image for a construction machine enabling a guideline, which is displayed together with a peripheral image, to be easily recognized in the peripheral image even if the construction machine exists in any circumstance.
Description of Related Art
An example of a construction machine such as a hydraulic shovel is greater in size than an ordinary automobile and has a specific shape. Therefore, a blind spot is apt to be produced around the construction machine. Therefore, if there is a worker who guides the construction machine or manages the work and if there is an obstacle such as a tree or a wall in a worksite, it is necessary to ensure a wider field of view.
Therefore, in the above example, a camera is installed to view a back side view image, which is not easily observed directly from a cockpit of a construction machine, and the back side view image captured by the camera is displayed on a monitor in the cockpit in order to widen the field of view in a periphery of the construction machine.
Here, a scale (a guideline) as a line of displaying a distance is set to be displayed so that the scale overlaps an image from the camera on a monitor screen. The scale is a circular line around a rotational center of an upper-part swivelling body of the construction machine, in which the camera is installed.